Happy Ending
by themidnightdriver
Summary: Puck never came to Ferryport Landing. Puck's POV. One-shot.


**This is a sequel to "Blown Away." Well, not really a sequel—Puck's POV. ****Questions? PM me. Read and Review! :)**

**HAPPY ENDING****  
**By Mari7lyn

I'm a demented freak, but at least I have a heart.

My name is Puck, but for the sake of humans, I have this name: Robin Goodfellow. I'm son of Oberon and Titania. I didn't have a happy start. When I was younger (physically) I was kicked out of the community. I was going to go to a town called Ferryport Landing, but I never did because Moth (a wanna be fiancée of mine) begged and pleaded and cried for _days_ to my dad about keeping me there. I don't know why, because I'm constantly trying to push her away, but she wanted me there. I wouldn't oblige. Neither would my dad.

I soon learned about a barrier around Ferryport Landing, and this seemed like the perfect thing to keep my kooky family away. I just couldn't convince myself to go, though. _I haven't the slightest reason why_. It was something inside.

I grew up (physically). I don't know what it was. Probably the reason was because I'm not going to be celibate (Ouch. I can't believe I just confessed that) my whole life. Or because there are some wicked cars and beautiful things out there that can't be explored without being over 18 or 21. Needless to say, I did it the painful way—slowly. Yeeaahh…

There was this crime committed by a loony Scarlet Hand member. The Scarlet Hand technically isn't even a group anymore, so he's just an ex-member hoping to make it "rise again."

Anyway, it happened just outside New York City, so not many people saw it—but plenty of humans. Before he had even started, I knew something had to be done, so I got in the way and made it seem like it was me that did it all, when I was really trying to save the Everafter community. You see, we don't have any more forgetful dust—not here anyway. It was the only way to keep the whole 'fairy-tale' thing a secret from humans and creating havoc in the world.

Long story short, I got arrested and now I'm on trial. The Everafters in NYC all got together to get me some fabulous lawyer who was guaranteed to free me. She was from Alaska. I thought all great lawyers came from states where people actually lived.

Three weeks after the crime, I'm called in to meet her. I already like her, because she's demanded that there be no security.

I walked into the appointment and saw a stunning girl—despite the fact that she looked like she had had a traumatic life. She was also probably in her early twenties. I felt that I had seen her before, but I didn't know how or where. I suddenly got butterflies. WHY?

My big mouth just blurted, "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing," she replied.

That made me feel better, but I shifted awkwardly and cleared my throat. I've never been so nervous in front of women before. WHY?

She shuffled her papers and then said, "What's your name?"

"Robin Goodfellow."

"Ok, Puck, I know you're innocent."

That completely shocked me. How did she know my name?

"Charming" (of course) "decided to 'drop in' and tell me about and Everafter in the community who was guilty in the human eye, but more than innocent in the magical world."

I didn't understand. Who was she? How'd she know about Everafters?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sabrina Grimm."

I'd heard that last name before. I put my chin in my hands and thought hard about it. It came to me—slowly.

"Grimm… Grimm? Veronica!" She had been a great help in the magical community.

"My mother."

I wanted to freak out and jump up and hug her for some odd reason, but I didn't.

"How is she?" I said excitedly.

"Don't ask."

That was enough for me. I knew better not to get into other people's business. And what if she was dead? That would be rude.

We went on with business, and she asked me what happened. I explained. She was nice and understanding. *swoon*

It was over too soon. We stood up and I walked out. The guards caught me by surprise, and I got a little rough, but I calmed down because I didn't need any more trouble.

::

The days in court were long. Really long. Crazy, don't-know-what-they-saw-humans kept coming up and gave their 'witness' accounts.

She was amazing. I mean her skills were amazing. The way she put things and appealed to the emotions of everyone around, stunned me—it was unbelievably great. My jaw was down half the time. I wasn't surprised when after days I was declared "Not Guilty." We jumped up and hugged tightly. She fit perfectly next to me. It was the best moment of my life—so heavenly and womanly and warm. It smelled like coconut and sugar and the outdoors. Whoa.

We decided to grab a bunch of new friends and celebrate the night out.

The next day came too soon. So did the hangover, but I got over it immediately when I realized she was leaving that day. I feel like such a sap—I mean, a woman got me this way. A woman! All mushy, but…

We were at the airport.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

I had to come up with a conversation, and it was the lamest thing ever, considering that I already knew where she came from.

"Alaska."

"Really? I've never been there. Maybe I should go..."

"Not many people have been there. You should."

I stood there, trying to think of something, and then this crazy thought came into my head. When I looked up she was turning to go through security.

"Wait! I'm coming!" I grabbed her arm and everything went fuzzy after that.

Before I knew it, we were on her plan heading to Alaska, and I was talking about my past and just pouring it all out to this (almost) stranger. (She won't be for long, I hoped.)

I have no idea how long the flight was. Probably just ten minutes. Well, not really, but it felt like it.

We were silent and looking out the window when the plane landed. I was next to the window, and her head was on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes when she lifted her head to look at the lights below. They were sparkling and blue. So intense and soft and—I'm so not gonna be celibate my whole life. I definitely didn't have a happy start, but she's gonna make it better and be my happy ending.


End file.
